This invention relates to fasteners in general but more specifically to devices for holding bedsheets and bedcovers in position in a bed.
To eliminate situations where bedsheets and bedcovers get displaced and bundled up helter skelter, devices and systems have been proposed in the past. The prior art demonstrates numerous systems in the form of strap holders with parts held underneath the mattress or else, looped around a bed rail or frame with the other end clipped or otherwise attached to the bedsheets. Some of the prior art shows multiple clips with each one holding an individual piece of bed covering. These prior art holders are generally narrow and come in two or more discrete units so that there are enough clips to hold bedsheets properly across the bed's width, especially for the needs of a queen or king size bed.
Because of the multiplicity of the components required, the rather awkward installation of those components as well as other issues such as the type of grappling means which can damage bedsheets—such as the use of tines or teeth—there is a need for an improved bedsheet retainer.